


Hubert's Guide to Pumpkin Carving

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Halloween, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: This is Hubert’s first Halloween at college with a group of new friends. He is a profoundly serious person but once it hits October 1st, he is on a different level. Hubert’s favorite holiday is Halloween, and his friends are soon to find out just how much he loves it.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fodlan Frights Halloween Exchange 2020





	Hubert's Guide to Pumpkin Carving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chillykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillykins/gifts).



> Happy Halloween y'all!! This was written for Chilly for the Fodlan Frights gift exchange! I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Three Houses. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“I still don’t see why we had to come all the way out here to get pumpkins. Why not just go to a store? Surely it’s cheaper at a store.” Edelgard said as the group walked towards the pumpkin patch.

“HANNEMAN & MANUELA’S PUMPKIN PATCH & THEATER” the sign read.

“Oh come on, Edie! You have to have the full experience!” Dorothea explained.

Hubert had gotten his housemates together for a night of Halloween fun.

This is Hubert’s first Halloween at college with a group of new friends. He is a profoundly serious person but once it hits October 1st, he is on a different level. Hubert’s favorite holiday is Halloween, and his friends are soon to find out just how much he loves it.

Dorothea performed at the theater attached to the pumpkin patch and had recommended it to Hubert.

“What exactly is the full experience, Dorothea?” Ferdinand asked.

“The full experience is like theater! It’s an art form!” Dorothea answered vaguely with a knowing smirk.

“The full experience, as Dorothea calls it, is simply this.” Hubert said and gestured around him to the pumpkin patch full of pumpkins.

“You choose your pumpkin, first. Pick wisely, not all pumpkins carve easily.”

“I have never been to a pumpkin patch before. I am very much excited!” Petra exclaimed as she dragged Dorothea over to a row of pumpkins.

“I---I’ve never carved pumpkins before. What are the best pumpkins to get?” Bernadetta asked Hubert.

“It all depends on what you’d like it to look like.” Ferdinand spoke up from behind the purple haired woman.

“I like mine on the bigger and rounder side, like this one would probably be my pick.” Hubert said as he held up a big pumpkin.

“O---oh, I like this one!” Bernadetta excitedly proclaimed as she grabbed a pumpkin a tad bit tinier than Hubert’s.

“Linhardt, it’s not fun if I pick out your pumpkin for you!” Caspar said to his best friend.

“It’s already not fun. I don’t feel like picking something out to cut up. That takes work. You know how I feel about work, Caspar.” Linhardt replied.

Caspar rolled his eyes then turned and grabbed Linhardt, dragging him to some pumpkins.

“Think of it like a science experiment. Which one is the ideal pumpkin?” Caspar asked and Linhardt pondered the question briefly before squinting at the blue haired man.

“You almost tricked me.” Linhardt scolded.

“Oh come on Linhardt! Which one is better?” Caspar said and held up two pumpkins.

“The one on the right, Caspar.” Linhardt mumbled through a yawn.

“Ha! Gotcha! Here you go!” Caspar said and handed the pumpkin to his friend.

“I am not carrying this stupid thing all over the place while you find yours.” Linhardt huffed as he struggled to carry the heavy pumpkin.

“No worries, I’m taking this one.” Caspar said, taking Linhardt’s pumpkin and walking towards Hubert, Bernadetta, Edelgard, and Ferdinand, who were standing at the booth where you paid.

Dorothea and Petra soon joined the rest of the group, each with a pumpkin in their arms.

Once they had all paid Hanneman, the older man running the pumpkin patch, they made their way back to their house and into the backyard.

Ferdinand and Bernadetta set up each person’s pumpkin carving kit. Everyone minus Hubert sat down and waited for him to explain.

“Before we can carve the pumpkins, we must first disembowel them.” Hubert said with a wide grin.

“Disembowel? No, we’re just cutting them open at the top and scooping out the pumpkin seeds.” Ferdinand said with a look of disgust on his face.

“I have not disemboweled a pumpkin before! I enjoy this activity!” Petra exclaimed excitedly.

“Oh Petra, we could even roast the seeds!” Dorothea suggested to her friend.

Hubert, Caspar, and Ferdinand helped the other housemates in cutting open their pumpkins.

Hubert put the seeds in the house for them to clean later.

The raven-haired man then came back into the backyard with a blow torch, goggles, and gloves on.

“What are you doing, Hubert? What is the fire torch for? Do you dry the pumpkin seeds with a fire torch?” Petra asked, scratching her head in confusion.

“Oh man, you carve pumpkins with a blow torch?!” Caspar said excitedly.

“Can I use it too?” The blue haired man added. Hubert merely nodded.

“Hubert von Vestra, what is wrong with you?” Ferdinand asked, his shoulders rigid and fists balled up. The disgust written on his face.

“Oh please, I usually use a chainsaw! A blow torch is basically the Russian way of carving pumpkins, just look it up on YouTube!” Caspar said.

“I will show the others how to _properly_ carve a pumpkin.” Ferdinand said with indignation towards the two men.

“Caspar has a good idea with a chainsaw, Lady Edelgard.” Hubert said and Caspar let out a cheer.

“No!” Edelgard said with a tone finality.

“We are _not_ using a chainsaw.” She added.

Hubert sighed and began to turn his blow torch on, Caspar by his side.

Ferdinand began to teach the others how to carve a pumpkin, sans blow torch.

Hubert had finished his pumpkin and was helping Bernadetta carve a bear into hers. The way he sliced her pumpkin with glee, sent a shiver down Bernadetta’s back. He looked like a maniac. No… He looked like Hubert.

“Linhardt! Wake up!” Caspar yelled at his best friend who was asleep in his half-scooped pumpkin.

“I still think a chainsaw would be better, but I’ll try this blow torch method since we’re all doing something new tonight!” Caspar said with gusto. Edelgard rolled her eyes at the blue haired man and went back to carving her phoenix pumpkin.

After they had all finished their pumpkins, they made their way to the front of the house.

They lined their pumpkins up on the stairs, putting candles in each pumpkin.

Hubert’s pumpkin was a vampire grinning. Caspar’s was a werewolf. Both of them had been done with a blow torch and smelled of burnt pumpkin. The two creations shared a stair.

Ferdinand had done a horse and had even helped Petra do a Pegasus.

Dorothea’s pumpkin had a rose carved into it and was next to Bernadetta’s bear pumpkin.

Edelgard and Linhardt’s pumpkins were on the last step and were a stark contrast; Edelgard had summoned artistic skills from somewhere and had done a phoenix. Meanwhile Linhardt had only carved eyes into his pumpkin, leaving it a little lackluster in Caspar’s eyes.

“Hey! Nice pumpkins!” Came their neighbor Byleth’s voice, they held both thumbs up as they made their way to their house.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> Follow me on twitter and tumblr:  
> Twitter: @bbbwritings  
> Tumblr: @borrowedblueboxswritings


End file.
